Ulqiorra's new prize
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Orihime hates ichigo, Ulqiorra says he can make everything better and Tia is drunk. Read and review to tell me what you think!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything in it, Tite Kubo does so give him credit.

So this is my first fan fiction for Bleach and this is about Orihime and Ulquiorra because I love this pairing. UlquiorraXOrihimeand maybe some SzayelXOrihime in the mix.

Normal POV.

Orihime loved taking walks around Karakura High school, as a matter of fact she did that every day up until now. She was sitting in the commons drawing her future self, she thought the project was how you see yourself 300 years from now but she was wrong. "Orihime, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Orihime looked up to see Rangiku Matsumoto, a soul reaper standing with her arms crossed under her huge breasts. "Oh, Matsumoto-kun hello uh but I could be asking you the same question." Rangiku sat on the bench next to Orihime and touched her shoulder. Orihime blushed at the touch but soon returned back to normal. "Where's Renji or Yumichika? Do you know where they are? I stole Yumichika's key chain and he's freaking out about it." Orihime didn't look up from her paper until Rangiku asked again. "Oh no sorry I haven't seen Renji but I did see Yumichika flirting with some girl in the 2-D hallway." Rangiku got up and ran to go see Yumichika, as she ran she yelled a thank you to Orihime. She sat in silence before putting her drawing pad and pencil down and started crying. She heard a noise that she never heard before but she didn't care.

"What seems to be the matter little Orihime?" A man said, which startled her to look up. "Wh-who are you and what do you want with me?" Orihime backed up against the bench she was sitting on. "My name is Ulquiorra, I've been given orders to bring you back to Hueco Mundo but first I have to ask, why are you crying?" She settled down a little and stood up. "Its not important, why do they want me?" She stepped closer to Ulquiorra and looked up at his mask on his head. "They want you to heal our espada number six, Grimmjow, but whats not important?" Orihime started sobbing again and Ulquiorra stepped forward to hug her. "I finally admitted my feelings for Ichigo but he said he doesn't want to be more than friends and broke my heart." Ulquiorra hugged her more and opened a portal for them to go through. "It'll be alright Orihime. at Hueco Mundo you don't have to be hurt because we all will love you, we'll care for you. The trash in this world needs to be taken out, we are impenatrable in Hueco Mundo."

Orihime looked up into his emerald green eyes, she stood up on her toes and kissed Ulquiorra. He kissed back and gripped her waist while the other hand ran through her orange hair softly. "What the hell is goin' on here?" Someone shouted, making their kiss break. "I-Ichigo!!!! What are you doing here?" Ichigo ran towards the arrancar that just smooched her and Orihime. "Rangiku told me you were in trouble so I skipped class and ran all over the school just to find you kissing this guy!!!" Ichigo didn't just sound angry he also sounded envyous or jealous. "What we do is none of your concern soul reaper." Ichigo looked at Uquiorra and growled . "Did I ask you? Why the hell are you kissing Orihime like that she doesn't like it!" Orihime jumped out of Ulquiorra's arms and stepped in front of him in defensive position. "No Ichigo you're wrong!!! I did like the kiss that I started, not the other way around. Ichigo twiched and stepped back. Rangiku ran around the corner and jumped in front of Ichigo. "Ichigo step back!! Orihime I told Ichigo because I could sense him coming from Hueco Mundo ok? I didn't know you would end up with him." Orihime looked at Rangiku and spoke words unknown to mankind, it's like she was a different person, except she was controlling her and made her attack. Orihime yelled a command as she sent her attack fairy Tsubaki at Ichigo and Rangiku. "What the? Hey Orihime I thought we were friends!!!" Orihime jumped back into Uluqiorra's arms then Orihime said her final words. "Ichigo, I hate you. Rangiku, I too thought we were friends but you betrayed me so you have broken the bond between us." Then they were gone, Ichigo sunk into the floor and Rangiku did the same. "Dammit why does she have to be like this? If I did accept her to be my girlfriend things wouldn't be the same between us." Rangiku hugged her abdomen, making her breasts go higher in the air, she was in pain. "I-Ichigo i-it hurts Ahh!!!!!" she gasped for air, she was having a heart attack from being so wound up. She screamed until all of them; Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hitsugaya ran to help her. She could feel herself fading out as the last words or Orihime Inoue rang in her ears before she passed out.

Orihime OPV.

I hated Ichigo now, if he'd just said yes then this wouldn't happen and I also hate Rangiku for telling him. Ever since that trip to the beach that we took as an all girls retreat I thought I trusted her, especially since we went all the way out into the ocean to get my fallen top. Now I have Ulquiorra and I have nothing to worry about anymore, he loves me far more than Ichigo. He likes to hold me and kiss me when I want him to or when he wants to. It was a long ride in the portal but he managed to pass the time by asking me questions and kissing me. He told me that I was his first love which made me happy. "We're here Orihime, this is Los Noches." I looked at the tall while building standing in front of me, it looked like it went on for miles. We fell down another portal which took us straight into the main chamber of the building, there was all the espada. The two that caught my eye were number 3 Tia Hallibel and number 6 luppi. They looked so at home especially Luppi, he was prancing around giving everybody hugs. "Thus I shall recite poetry in my own words, ah who is this lovely lady you've picked up this time Ulquiorra?" Luppi grabbed my hand, kissed it then hugged me."Oh they're so well developed and warm." I didn't know what he was talking about untill he grabbed one of my boobs.

Ulquiorra's imediate response was to grab his hand and twist it unitl bones started cracking. "Owwie, geeze Ulquiorra you didn't go and have to almost break my hand!!!" Ulquiorra grabbed his other hand that was up by his wiping a single tear. "Do it again and I'll tear all your limbs off to the point of no return, don't touch my girlfriend." He let go of Luppi's hand and turned to me. Wait did he just call me his grilfriend? I am very sorry for how he acted he gets too excited sometimes, but you're not hurt are you?" He grabbed my breast and carressed it. I grabbed his hand and slid it off. "Uh, I'm fine yeah I just need some rest, i'm really tired." I panicked and ran around in cricles untill he stopped me. "Well if you like you can stay in my room with me or you can sleep in Tia's room with her." Tia looked angry and frustrated so I didn't want to be a burden on her while she had other things going on. "No it's fine I'll stay in your room." He led me down a long white hallway where we saw a numerous amount of doors and there across from a blue door that had a six on it was Ulquiorra's big green door with a four painted on it. "This is my room if you can remember, there's a built in bathroom so you don't have to look around to find one. There's also new clothes for you if you'd like to put them on. I'll be back shortly, I have to take out some trash." I walked into the big room with lots of books on Philosophy and death, there was a big bed in the center of the room with clothes on it, I decided to be nice and put them on. They were arrancar clothes but they were cute so I didn't complain.

I wanted to take a walk so I opened up the big door and emerged. Across the hall there was Grimmjow's room and diagonal to that was a big pink door with an eight painted on it. I went into the pink door because it seemed harmless. I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I opened it. It looked marvelous, it had mirrors everywhere and a big bed like Ulquiorra's but there was a man laying in this bed. I stepped in and closed the door behind me."Uhm do you need help because I specialize in the medi-!!!! Mmrff!!!" I was cut off by someone covering my mouth. "Shh you'll wake the fake me." Fake? Was this a joke? "Well when Ulquiorra said he was going to bring a pretty girl home I didn't expect her to so pretty and well developed. My name is Szayel Apporos Granz nice to meet you." He bowed which was polite enough. "I am Orihime Inoue." He stepped closer backing me into the wall. "You see that on my bed? That is a fake me, my brother is the one acting like me." He pointed toward the bed and snapped his fingers, a figure arose from the bed, he had marvelous hair of blonde and it was long too. "Hello, my name is Yyfordt Granz, I am Szayel's older brother, nice to meet you." He had hair simmilar to Byakuya's back when I saw him at the soul society. "Orihime Inoue here was just stopping by, my brother is not an espada like me but he's a Fraccion which is still an arrancar. He came by for a vist to me today." I don't understand they're brothers but not of the same division? "Well since Ulquiorra isn't here right now shall we have our way with her brother?" Yyfordt nodded and they both looked at me with leacherous eyes. "W-What are you going to do?" I asked. They both looked at eachother and laughed like it was a hilarious joke. "What do you think two lonely brothers would do to one little girl? Use your imagination.

Orihime close your eyes and think of yourself in the human world with all your friends and family. Well brother lets start." The older one said. They layed me on Szayel's bed which was the softest and most comfortable bed ever. I soon found myself drifting off into my fantasy land, I didn't know what they were doing to me but all I could think of was Ulquiorra. Then I heard doors bust open which awakened me from my fantasy land. Szayel and Yyfordt jumped off me and I sat up to see Tia standing in the doorway. She was beautiful, she had blonde hair that shined in the light, a perfect body and she had breasts the size of overgrown watermelons. She looked angry. "I am trying to sleep but I can't with your stupid voices talking about Leacherous things, and the thought of Ulquiorra's new girlfriend being forced into your perverted little games!!!! Get up Orihime!!!" She sounded serious so I did. "Come with me. Oh, Szayel and Yyfordt, Ulquiorra will be hearing about this from the worst possible angle imaginable." I walked with Tia and could hear the two brothers screaming at eachother about who did what. "Hey what did they do to you?" I looked up at Tia and she was looking at me. "Uh well I really don't know all they said was 'what else would two lonely brothers do to one little girl?' and then everything went blank. She stopped looking at me and veered me off course to her room. Like all the other doors it had a numer painted on it, her's was a 3. The room was not very decorated and there were boxes everywhere. "Don't mind the mess, I just replaced the former espada number 3." I sat on the floor across from her as she offered some sake. "So are you a virgin or not?" This seemed like a personal question but I thought that maybe I could get closer to her. "Uhm yeah I'm still a virgin." She giggled and poured more sake into her dish. "Oh I wish I could lose my virginity to Starrk. He's espada number one either that or Luppi." So she's a virgin too. "Y'know Ulquiorra was planning on getting rid of his too, he really wants you to be his first!!! Oopsies he told me not to tell. Oh well I'm drunk so I have a valid reason." He does? Not once had I imagined Ulquiorra like that or I thought he wasn't a virgin now, I mean with Sun-Sun all over him all the time. Hmm this was getting interesting, Tia was a great girl but I had to go back to Ulquiorra's room so I bid her adeu and left. I arrived back at Ulquiorra's room to find that it had been left the same way since I left, he hadn't been home yet. This was my chance to rid him of his and my own innocence tonight, I needed a shower first, I wanted smell good for him.

Well how was the first chapter of my first ever fanfic? Good? Bad? Please read and review. This was first written on the notes section on my ipod touch. heheh I'll write the second chapter soon but for now read my other stories they're pretty good, thats what all my friends say anyways. If you see any grammatical errors please let me know so I can edit those. Hope you enjoyed, this was not a yaoi but it is rated T+ for later chapters. I'll write lots of lemons and yaoi so enjoy!!!


End file.
